Godchilds Love
by sampra
Summary: I'll be his acomplice and thier spy. Thats too easy. But if I fall in love it would be too much of an annoyance. This is my first fanfiction so please feel free to give any feedback. I dont own Godchild, however this is my Fanfiction. Cain x OC. Enjoy!
1. Part 1: Arrival and Refusal

I stared into the raven haired mans gold-green speckled eyes. They stared right back at my plain brown ones. I looked down at the pale hands neatly folded on my lap. I was nervous meeting this man and scared even as I was staring into his eyes.I glanced back up and through my black bangs I could see he had noticed my uneasiness around him. But it wasn't just him, it was the situation. I looked up and frowned... _this man makes me dizzy._.I thought.I stared straight ahead and tried to control my expression to show an air of confidence. Instead his smirk just widened and my frown turned into a scowl. I turned to my right, where my father was sitting at our grand dining table. He was sitting calmly and smiling to the Earl in front of me. I turned to my mother on the left and she was grinning stupidly as well. They were happy now that I was actually being used for something by the cardmaster.

They were devoties to an organization called Delilah. This organization was a bit twisted,using unknown meathod's and ways for medical research and personal gain. The cardmaster,the leader, who just so happen to be the father of the Earl sitting in front of me had somehow dragged me into this mess. And my parents told me that it was such an honor to be selected by the master himself. Being part of his major Arcana make them the type to kiss up to him. They introduced me as well a few months ago.... as a new pawn that the cardmaster could use at his will. And thats exactly what the cardmaster did.

I picked up the small teacup in front of me and sipped slowly. Setting it down I said "Father, is it settled that I am going to be living in the Earls home for some time? If so, id like to go ahead and pack my things instead of wasting this time."And without waiting for his answer I got up,pushing my chair back a bit to far with my behind in my anger.I walked briskly to the stairs and snapped my fingers in the air to summon the maids at the foot of the stairs.I walked up, my dark blue dress trailing behind me. The two maids also fell in step behind me as well. I walked faster so I could get out their sight much quicker. I turned the corner and disappeared from their view. I was burning mad now. I walked so fast that the tiny maids had to literally trot behind me. Then remembering them I slowed down and came to a full stop. Lisette and Mary were standing at attention waiting for my orders as I turned around. "As you know i'll be leaving so I want you two to go ahead and pack my things... including all of my books." I turned and started walking away. "Milady!" I heard Mary gasp. "What is it?" I scoffed. "All of them?" she said, eyes wide. It was a stubborn order, but I wanted it done."Have them delivered to the earls home in two days time." I walked away without a second glance........no doubt they were gawking at my disapearing figure.

I kept walking up flights of stairs untill I finally arrived at my tower. Our home was large so there was a small tower located at the back of our mansion. It was unused,thus becoming my personal santuary. I tried my best to cool off and control my temper. It was difficult considering that there was no turning back now. I walked up one last flight and waiting for me at the top was the entrance to my tower room.I slowly entered and shut the door behind and,unfortunatly,there was no lock,other wise I would have done just that-locked the door and stayed up here,but that solution would get me killed by the cardmaster eventually. The small circular room was strewn about with old toys, painting supplies, writing notbooks, and of course,many,many novels. There was also a small window and a cushioned seat underneath which I would often sit on and think,or persue one of my many introvert hobbys. You can guess that im not a very sociable person. I have been spending time here for as long as I can remember,and ive come up here more than I really should. Girls my age would currently be enjoying themselves at parties,and social events,or flirting with young men. I chose to be better off in my hiding place for all these years instead of making a single friend. Thats correct,im what you would call a very lonley person. But I dont mind the least bit.

I sat up there for who knows how long, waiting for the maids to finish packing my things and for the disscussion to be done between the Earl and my father. Untill finally, Lisette comes to my hiding place about two hours later to tell me that the packings done. My rage, of course, comes boiling back. I also havent mentioned how I hate it when my dear Lisette or any other maid comes up here. That also made me very angry. I closed the door behind me after one last look into the place. I really had no idea when I would be able to see my hiding place, maybe never.I made my way down stairs following after Lisette. The Earl was waiting at the door for me. In his hand he had a cane,a sleek black one which he flunted like it was a new fashion statment.I did have to admit that it suited him though. I glanced up at his face. _Angel-like_ I thought. He was smiling and his gold-green eyes reflected off of the lamplight. I brushed by him and went through the large entrance doors, him following me,and my parents following him. _They are all so stupid_...I thought to myself. The carriages were all waiting out front for us. I was then approched by a young man with startling white hair. He was tall,taller than the I suppose is saying somthing. He stood in front of the sleek black carriage and stepped to open the door. He extended a long pale hand. Gathering up the folds of my dress in both hands I stepped up onto the carriage floor without his help. I almost lost my balence on the way up,but hopfully no one had noticed. Now wasn't the time to worry about my reputation among these people. I was struting with arogance already, so it was probably pretty bad anyways. Oh well.

Cain followed close behind,and I had a rotten feeling that if I had fallen right then someone like him wouldn't have caught me. Thats just the kind of person I suspected him to minute I looked at the man, id sworn I saw the most playful look in his eye. He would have probably laughed if I had fallen. I could be wrong about him though,but I highly doubt it. I let the folds of my skirt go and sat down on one of the soft red plush seats in the carriage. Cain stepped in and sat on the opposite side of me...smiling. I felt like I was trapped from both ends. On one side was the devil Cardmaster and on the other side was his nefarious son. Imagine them closing in on me...the father wants to treat me like pawn,and the son like some new toy. It's more devious than it it's not something to joke about.

My parents stood outside the carriage's open door and said goodbye to me. What did they care if anything happen to me, it was likely that they were sending me out to my own death. I disregarded my mother's teary goodbye and my fathers cries to be safe. _What a joke-they dont really care,they were stupid enough to get involved in Delilah in the first place.._I thought. "Goodbye",I said. It came out of my mouth rather dryly. There was no feeling or emotion in my words and by now I had realized that all these parents really wanted was to be of service to the Cardmaster. It's hard to love someone after they try to send you to your own demise. I could take care of myself but I couldn't take care of the predicament that I was placed in.

I turned away and stared directly ahead as the carriage door the Earl was the thing I stared directly ahead at."Is that all you have to say to your mother and father?" he asked in a silky smooth voice as the carriage's pulled away frommy home. I turned and looked out the back window and glanced up to see my tower. I didn't look once at the woman and man standing there waving as if they would really miss their daugther. I didn't care. I turned back to the devil in front of me. I didn't answer and I didn't want to. Hopefully he'd take the hint. He didn't."Id think a girl like you would have started to cry by now." he took his cane and rested it on his lap. He leaned back and looked at me. His wide eyes narrowed a bit. It was like he was observing me from head to toe. I felt a bit defenceless against his stare. He was staring at me very intensely. I could only describe it as strange. Dispite the hard look I had pasted on my face, I couldn't help but feel the heat rise to my cheaks._ Please stop...._I thought. The senstation was like being penetrated by some strong force-I felt as if I wouldn't be able to move unless his gaze lifted. Then I saw that his gaze did lift off and he had looked away. I had stayed frozen a whole 20 seconds afterwards and he looked out the window. His expression wasn't one that I could read. So I let him be and didn't press on when he didn't say anything about it. I decided to speak up. "I dont care about them,you,or anyone else. The only one I care about is me. Im solely doing this for myself.......because i'm bored." Thats when I saw his mouth twist up in a smirk. I couldn't tell if he was impressed or just mocking me. It didn't matter. Besides, what I said was the truth. Partially.

We stayed quiet the rest of the trip which lasted about another hour and a half or so. Sometimes he would look away from the window and at me and when he did that,just to be safe,I never made any eye contact and looked away quickly. He sat as if he were a god on a pedostal. Its so difficult for me describe his angel-like face everytime he turned toward me. But i'll try my best. Which wont even be close to enough. This last hour and a half or so was my good chance to look at him,or at least his profile,since he was turned away most of the time.I guess I could say that when you looked at him a certain way he had a playful and childish look,and in another his face would look thin and innocent,like his body, and in another he would look like a(very) good looking young man,and nowhere near innocent. Thats when his eyes are narrowed. His hair is jet black like mine and falls straight down in front of his gold-green eyes which are thick with black lashes. His eyes seemed to always refect light wherever he was, like now. His eyes were wide now giving him a childish look. His nose was long and pointed and his pale lips looked soft and were slightly tilted in a playfull smile the entire way. Either way you look at him,your faced with a devilishly handsome face. I cant help thinking that about him and its the only pleasent thought about him so far.

We arrived at the Hargreaves estate eventually. It was vast and I wasn't surprised. The man in front of me inherited a whole lot more than I thought was nessesary. The carriage finally came to a full stop. The carriage door opened and again it was the white haired man I saw that I had bluntly ignored before. Ignoring him once more I gathered up the folds of my dress and hopped out of the carriage. I was surprised at my smooth land and stood up letting go of my dress. I looked up,mostly because it was hard not you she it in front of you it's a whole different story. The size of the mansion home was larger than mine by at least three times. Thats definitly saying somthing. Evening was approching so the front of the mansion was lit up;every single room in view. I gasped at the sheer size of the home. It was magnificent. I actually expected no less, but I was still very surprised. Cain stepped out and around me. "I suppose you'll like it here, but then again you might not care," he said nonchealantly. All I could do was stare and it wasn't helping. "Please follow me," said the white haired man. I averted my gaze from the house and focused on the man servant. "Go on" said Cain softly from behind. I started to follow the tall man and he lead me towards the front doors where two other servants were holding open the door. Cain walked behind me-more like loomed over me, I should say. I felt as if he were trying to make sure I didn't run away. Like father, like son...I thought I felt his had on the small of my back. Then sensation was almost tingly. Strange as was gently leading me through the large front doors and into a vast living room. Its was far more grand than anything I had every seen. I gazed around the high arc ceiling and made my was downwards to the ornate tables and my eyes fell upon a blond haired beauty. Mary Weather.

I should probably mention what I was doing in Cains home anyways. Well, Cain had actually requested me to be here. There were two jobs and one of them was to beside Cain during what I call his "cursed adventures". After his very brief summery on his "curse" I came to this conclusion. My job was to be alongside him whenever these should occur. I should be able to help him out if I can or at least take care of the issue myself. The cardmaster did indeed say he was cursed so that whereever he went a mystery followed him. I didn't belive it. but Cain had said it so himself. I have yet to find out what they really mean. Why I was chosen by Cain, I do not know. Wits, perhaps? That was my job but Cain specifically reqested that I pose as a tutor for Mary Weather so I was stuck tutoring children as well. So I had two jobs here as well. Along with a third for the cardmaster. I was stationed as a simple spy among Cain. This was only decided after the Cardmaster found out Cain was requesting me. My parents were overjoyed and immediatly rushed to tell the Cardmaster thier new. The Cardmaster was particularilly pleased with me. I didn't care. My objective is to survive. I couln't care less what happend to anyone but myself.

Servants started to come through the doors with my bags and boxes. I watched as they hefted them up some spiral stairs when Mary Weather skipped up to me. I was instantly struck by how pretty and cute she was up close. Cain bent down so his head was slighty lower than Mary's. "This is the new tutor I mentioned to you earlier Mary." he said to her. "She stepped forward to me and smiled big. Adorable...I thought. Now was my time to act like a teacher. But before I could say anything she spoke. Her voice was like small bells ringing. " You wont be boring will you...like all of the others?" she chimmed innocently. " Of course not, Mary ," I said. Bending down closer to her ear so Cain wouldn't hear and said "if we have my way, you wont have to study at all...you can do almost anything when your with me." I leaned away and saw that her smile had grown larger. Then she quickly turned around her long blond hair hit me as she turned around and she skipped a bit farther away. Then she cranned her neck, beaming she said "I like you" and skipped away until she was no longer in site. Cain chuckled and stood up. The servants were done with the moving,and it had happened pretty quickly so I hadn't noticed when they finished. "Well I suppose i'll be able to talk to you now. Let's go." He started to walk towards a room with double doors in the back. I hesitantly followed him...I just wanted to be shown to a room and gone to sleep. But instead I was stuck listening to him. I entered the room and the doors closed behind me with two soft clicks. He turned and faced me, his expression unreadable. "It actually saddens me to give you a present like this." he said walking deeper into the room. He came to a a small door built into the wall. "Present?" I asked. I stood my ground and waited for whatever it was. He had started to fish through the storage area and took out a shining black pistol.

I quickly put my hands behind my back. I wouldn't accept it. I wasn't going to take it from him. He walked towards me with the gun in hand. He held it towards himself so I knew he wouldn't have hurt me, but despite that I found myself backing away from him. His strides were longer and mine were shuffled and clumsy so it didn't take him long to get in front of me, the pistol in between us. "I understand why you wouldn't want to take it." he said softly. "But it is for your own safety. I cant garantee that there wont be a chance that you could die while your with me. So take it. Please." I backed away farther shaking my head no. I would take it. I couldn't bring myself to accept the weapon. He seemed to realize that and sighed. He reached one pale hand slowly around my back and placed his fingers gently on my shaking hand. He grabbed it and tugged it around, palm up. I was too shocked to stop him. He was forcing the gun into my hand. The cold of the metal sent shivers down my spine. He closed my fingers around it. "You dont have a choice when it comes to your safety." he whispered. "Deal with it." I looked up and stared hard at him. My eyes were blazing. How dare he tell me to deal with it. I would have shot him right then and there if I wasn't still so shaken. His expression remained indifferent. "Goodnight" he said backing away. I took that as my signal to leave. I actually tightened my grip around the gun as I stompped out. I didn't even give Cain a second glance. This was already far too much for me to deal with....and I knew that it would get far worse than this for me.


	2. Part 2: Situations and Dilemmas

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Godchild._**

**_Please enjoy and review. I appreciate it and enjoy it a lot!_**

**_I know i've not written anything for this in a while but I was really busy however I tried to put a bit more romance and plot into this chapter._**

**_I hope there are less mistakes than there was in Chapter 1 and I hope you guys like the spaced out paragraphs. I tried my best to make it less crowded._**

**_This is the first part of a longer segment._**

The maids and butlers in the hall slowly backed away as I stomped out. I didn't know if it was because of the expression I had on my face or because I was gripping a shining black pistol in my hand. At least they knew that they should back up. I stomped over to the white haired man that I saw earlier. He towered over me quite a bit so I probably wouldn't be that intimidating to him when I asked "Where am I supposed to go now?" However he only gave me a simple answer in his deep voice, "Follow me, milady." I followed him as he led me up the stairs and through the vast mansion. I was following him blindly, only paying attention to his feet and trying to avoid looking at the gun in my hand. I wasn't paying attention to which way we were going and I didn't care. I only wanted to collapse and fall asleep. I was relived when we finally stopped at two large double doors and the man opened them for me. I entered and heard two soft clicks behind me. The doors were closed and I was alone at last. But nothing was the same anymore. I gripped the gun, swung myself around, and hurled it as hard as I could against the wall. It made a racket as it hit the wall and dropped to the ground with a loud thump. I collapsed on the nearest thing which was a ornate couch. I didn't take in my surroundings. I didn't think about anything or anyone. I just drifted into a restless sleep.

I didn't dream one bit that night. I woke up on the floor. I don't know how I ended up there but it hurt. I would constantly wake up in the middle of the night and then drift off to sleep again. It was extremely annoying. I brought myself up to a sitting position and tried to straighten my back. It stretched out painfully. My dress was sprawled out around me. The folds were rumpled and twisted. My legs stuck out beneath my dress.

"Good morning" a voice said. Cain. I whipped around. He should know better than to come into a ladies bedroom. He was sitting on the bed smiling. Dressed all in black, twirling the pistol I had thrown at the wall last night. "Did you have a good night's rest?" he asked. I scowled. "This _is_ _my_ room, isn't it? You shouldn't come in here so casually." It was actually his home, thus the room itself belonged to him, but that wasn't the point.

"It's half past noon, so I came to wake you up while Riff got lunch ready." he said simply. "You shouldn't sleep so long. It's not good for you."

"That depends on what were doing today. If there is a job you would like me take care of then I would let you have the liberty of waking me up. But considering it's half past noon, nothing must be that important anyways. Id rather you not disturb me." I said to him bluntly. I collapsed back on the floor and closed my eyes. Maybe he would go away and leave me if I waited long enough.

"Who said your work starts early in the morning? It actually starts this evening. Were attending a party. Feel free to wake up again at 4 to get ready, but you'll miss lunch."

I slumped up again. "Lunch" I muttered.

"Yes...lunch. I'd think a woman would be more interested in the party." He sounded amused.

"It's possible. If I had ever attended one." I said getting up. I struggled to stand up in my dress and when I managed it my legs were shaking. I steadied myself on the arm of the couch. I would not allow myself to show any physical or mental weakness in front of this man. If he was anything like his father, he would use it to his advantage. "Lunch sounds more appealing." I said when I regained my balance. I turned around to fully face him. My dress was still a mess around my legs and I had reason to say that my hair looked similar. He got off the bed and and stood holding the gun towards himself once more. Extending it again. This time I walked towards him. Slowly, deliberately. I could see that smile creeping up on his face once more. I stopped right in front of the pistols handle.

"So you've never attended a party...that should make things more interesting." he said silently. He smelled of roses and lavender. "If something were to happen, you'd need this." he continued, referring to the pistol. I snaked my hand around the handle, and he released the gun. My hand fell to my side. I'd carry it. I wouldn't use it. Compromise. I had this sort of deflated feeling by the end of that episode. Dammit.

"The holster is in the nightstand next to your bed. I'd like you to carry this with you tonight. By the time you get ready and come down lunch should be served. I'll have your dress prepared by 4:00. You might as well bath then." He dished out his directions as he walked towards the door. He opened it, walked halfway through, turned, and looked at me. He quickly observed me from my legs up to my head. I looked away blushing. I didn't have to be put through his scrutiny. He chuckled and left, shutting the door softly.

"The nerve" I whispered bitterly.

I decided that this would be a nice time to observe my accommodations. Setting the gun down on the massive four poster bed right away, I took in the sheer size of the room. It was much larger than the one at my home. The room was circular and built-in bookshelves that reached the high ceiling lined most of the walls which were painted pure silk curtains hung from the vast door that led out to a balcony. The same silk hung around the bed as well. The bed as well as the bedding was also white with a hoard of fluffy pillows along the headboard. I turned 180 degrees. Against one side of the circular wall was the couch I had fallen asleep on and to the side was a coffee table and some more ornate chairs which were also pure white. I turned once more and saw two doors. One of them was the entrance that led into this very room and the other I assumed to be the bathroom. Perfect. Just what I needed. I liked the room but I wondered if the Earl was trying to make a statement about me with all the white furnishings. Did he know about all the books? Whatever. Sunlight flooded through the glass doors of the balcony entrance. This might sound pessimistic, but I preferred the rain. I found it much prettier. I walked towards the second door. Over to the side my belongings had been stacked up in a neat pile.

I entered the bathroom and it resembled the bedroom quite a bit. Everything was once again white and it was large for a bathroom. I went outside again and dragged the suitcases out and searched for the small one that said TOILETRIES and I grabbed a simple white dress from one of my bags. I unbuckled the straps on it and carried it with one hand into the bathroom and shut the door. Id have to unpack later on.

I stood in front of the mirror. My hair which was tied into a loose bun yesterday had black strands hanging loose everywhere. My shoulders were slightly exposed, but luckily there was no drool on the side of my face. I basically looked like a...never mind..I wont say it. I took the sapphire clip that was struggling to still hold my hair up out of the mess and set it on the counter gently. I splashed water onto my face and neck, brushed my teeth, and clipped my hair back into another loose tie. Surprisingly I didn't stink. I stripped down to my corset and undergarments and put on the fresh indoor dress. I could have a nice lunch now.

I exited,leaving the gun in my room, stood out my double doors and looked about. I guess I should have paid more attention to where we were heading last night. I decided that i'd have to go blindly and made my way down the wide hallway until I found a set of stairs spiraling downward. I followed the stairs down into an unfamiliar sight. More hallways. Maybe I was supposed to go the opposite direction. I debated weather to go up the stairs and head the other way or continue down this path. I figured that since I was lost either way, I shouldn't waste my energy and continued down this passageway.I opened the double doors to one room and then another..they were all guest rooms. _How many guests could you have staying the night anyways_ -I thought to myself. I walked down the hallway wanting to get someplace where there was life. I arrived at another staircase and found myself going down it without thinking. I had a feeling that I was going down a bit to far. My feelings were assured when I came across a hallway that was lit by candles. There was no source of good light coming from anywhere. There weren't any doors. To tell you the truth the atmosphere went from pure white to pitch black in a matter of minutes.

I approached a large door at the end of the hallway. Unlike everything upstairs it was black. And surprisingly,for such an ominous door, it was unlocked. I entered. It was a large square room. Small compared to the size of the bedrooms but still pretty big. The walls were again lined with shelves except in this room they held up vials and containers instead of books. The only source of light in the room was on the far corner where a fire was burning and it filled me up with warmth. There was another ostentatious chair in front of it. I walk over to the shelves and examined its contents. Poisons. Every single bottle and container consisted of a poison. I could guess where I was but I didn't have to.

"Well, well, aren't we having a bit too much fun exploring." the Earls voice chimed from the direction of the chair. I turned around suddenly, stumbling into the shelves. My hand hit a few of the vials and they crashed to the floor one by one, breaking. I could see the liquid spread itself out on the carpet and I backed away quickly. I was barefooted and I had no idea what those poisons could do. Cain sighed heavily and stood up casting a large shadow. He grabbed his cane which was resting on the side of the chair and turned around halfway.

"Im so sorry..you scared me...it was an accident..I didn't mean to-" He cut me off by laughing. Approaching me he said " You know, i'm having second thoughts about hiring you considering how clumsy you've been." He slid his arm around my wrist and pulled me away from the broken bottles. "Luckily, none of those were particularly lethal, but it's better if you stay away from them." I bit my lip in response.

"Sorry about this. I honestly had no idea that you were in here." I said sheepishly, shaking off his hold on my wrist. He understood and let go.

"And I honestly didn't know you were this uncoordinated."he muttered with a smirk. "Are you hurt?"

"Hmm, no, I don't feel anything."

"Then lets head upstairs for lunch." he said walking towards the door. " Were you so lost, that you found yourself all the way here?" he questioned as I scurried after him.

"I wasn't quite as focused yesterday as I should have been." I mumbled, not wanting to seem like an idiot.

"I can see that." He concurred glancing back at me. The candles in the hallway made him look even more darkly handsome. "Do me favor, and try not wander around next time. Focus a little more, wherever you may be."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said. It wasn't his place to tell me that,considering it was his fault I got lost in the first place. He broke his own stupid poison vials.

I followed him up a different set of stairs that branched off of a separate hallway. They led up directly into the room that we were in the previous night. Except now it was flooded with sunlight. One wall was entirely a large window through which you could see the gardens. He led me past several doors and servants to room with a large dining table. The white haired man and Mary Weather were already in there and so was the food.

"Take a seat." Cain said walking over to the head of the table. I took one in front of Mary Weather. "Good afternoon milady." the white haired man said approaching from the side. He started to serve lunch.

"To you as well." I replied. He smiled slightly and continued to serve the meal to Cain. The lunch table was ornate and lavish that I , who hadn't bathed yet, felt especially filthy next to it. I felt even more filthy when Mary Weather spoke to me.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked radiating. "Yes." I said smiling. She looked so cute. So adorable. How could this creature be in any means related to Cain?

I was distracted momentarily when the white haired man came and served me as well and then Mary. It looked delicious. I wasn't expecting anything less. What surprised me the most though was when he sat down in the empty chair next to Mary Weather. I was halfway between forking the food into my mouth when I stopped. I continued very slowly when I realized that this was apparently normal. I looked to Cain with my mouth full. He picked up a water glass and raised his eyebrows, apparently not realizing my obvious discomfort. I wasn't used to maids and butlers sitting anywhere near me. I would often exchange formalities with them, but what lord and lady didn't. I disregarded it and continued to eat. The relationship was mutual between them, I understood that much.

"So." said Cain setting his glass down." Shall I tell you the details regarding the party." I looked up at him waiting for the information. What was there to tell? That I would be attending the party and looking out for him. Thats all that I was asked to do anyways. It shouldn't be that hard and I don't expect I should have to pull a trigger at such a function. Then again maybe something would happen in which case I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Perhaps chase after someone. Isn't that what he usually had to do?

"Riff." Cain said addressing man with the silver locks. "The carriage should be prepared by this evening."

"Thats correct master." Riff replied. I finally learned his name. _Riff_.

"The party is for a nobleman that my family is acquainted with. Lord Harland. It's his annual gathering. You shall be accompanying me." he continued.

"Naturally." I scoffed. As if he could state the obvious further than he already had. He smirked slightly.

"They are currently going bankrupt and it's something they would prefer to keep hidden from their guests."

"How do you know about it then?" I inquired.

"You should know who I am by now." How blunt. I expected him to at least explain what methods he used. Underhanded, like his father. Would he attempt to fish out secrets from me as well?

I ignored him. "Then why host a party?"

"To raise their current social standing."

"Noblemen." I muttered.

"It's none of your concern as to why they would do such a thing." he stated. "However, we are the only ones who know about it."

"And what are your expectations of what is to happen." I sighed.

"Hopefully nothing."

"Nothing." I repeated. I could sense that I myself, was slightly relived. Did this man have a good idea of his own fate? I had no idea. Clueless as always.

"That's correct." he muttered. "We should enjoy the night as much as possible." His gaze moved slightly upward when he said that. I narrowed my eyes.

_So why am I accompanying you_? I thought. I honestly didn't understand the point of me coming with him if nothing was expected to occur. But this was good since I was hopelessly lost on instructions anyways.

Instead of focusing on that I turned my attention to Mary Weather. She faced me as well. "Mary, do you know your brother at all?" I asked casually avoiding Cain's eyes.

"Yes. I do." she said, eyes wide.

"Can you tell me some more about him? I haven't really got a clear picture of him."

"He plays around with woman in his spare time." she said quite loudly. Cain choked on his food and let out a coughing fit. That was a first. He just went and crash landed his own image in front of me. _Was he going to try and defend himself?_

"I see." I said with my own smirk. "What else is there to your big brother."

"He makes me go through horrid piano lessons and etiquette lessons everyday and hires teachers who I dislike and doesn't let me out into the city." she spilled out angrily. Cain only sat there in silence and his smile had returned. Did he find everything amusing. Insults as well?

"How cruel of him to do so." I replied in the same exasperated tone.

"But even though he's dishonest and strict with me sometimes, big brother is always there."

I couldn't help but smile at this. "Then you're lucky to have such a brother."

"Most of the time." she sighed, looking over to him. I could tell he was purposefully avoiding her gaze in attempts to escape the situation. Was he not on good terms with anyone?

We finished the rest of the meal in quite chatter about trivial things that didn't really concern any of us. It was just to pass the time. I proceeded to talk to Riff, who I decided to approach. There was honestly not much to discuss with the man, but I could see that he was kind.

I could sense lunch had come to an end when Riff got up and started cleaning the dining table and Mary Weather had skipped away.

Cain spoke up. "How about you and I take a little stroll in the garden." He got up slowly and I followed in sync. I didn't care much for the outdoors because I spent most of my time inside in my hiding spot. There was nothing to really do outside anyways. Cain once again led me, but this time outside through porch doors that branched off from the main living area. The air was getting slightly colder since it was autumn and a gentle breeze washed over me as soon as I stepped outside.

"Delilah." he whispered when we were a few paces away from the house. "Do you know of it?"

"Excuse me" I said. I was faking it. Pretending like I didn't know anything. I knew as much as anyone in the Major Arcana did about the organization. Being filled in on it by my parents constantly and being dragged into the group itself. Part of me thought that he had me figured out, but it was impossible for anyone to tell so soon. Cain could have, and most likely already gathered intelligence on me and my family before he hired me. But if he knew about our involvement with Delilah then he wouldn't have hired me in the first place. He does have a deep rooted hatred, doesn't he? "I don't know what your taking about." I'd continue to play it off.

"It's an organization that my father founded that deals with medical experimentation. I don't know what for, but it's probably to achieve some twisted goal of his. I make you carry that gun for a reason. The members of Delilah won't hesitate to kill you in a instant." So he was just explaining.

I already knew all this. More than what Cain knew. I still didn't understand though, what the main reason for the medical experimentation was. That information had not been revealed to anyone. There was one thing that I had to think about however. If I did ever come across another member, I don't know what they would do to me. Cain would expect me to pursue them, but if I did I couldn't harm them in any way. I didn't know if they felt the same standards applied to a disposable pawn such as myself. I didn't plan on dying however.

"Do you understand?" he stopped and turned to look at me. To make sure I understood clearly. I nodded. "Yes"

"Good." he muttered. Here was the main thing I got out of this session. I would have to steer clear of the other members or improvise when I was with Cain. Hopefully he would face up against less dangerous enemies...that weren't my supposed allies. And by the time he did face up against Delilah, I would be long gone. Was I starting to get worried about my chances of survival? Yes I was.

We passed by a small pond on his vast estate and he stopped and stared at it. His hair was blowing around his face and his hands were in his pockets.

"Be prepared to fight alongside me." he said tilting his head towards my face. He stared once again into my eyes and smiled. I turned and looked dead ahead. "Right." I sighed.


End file.
